The present invention relates to a luminaire, particularly of the ceiling-mounted type or of the type for recessed fitting in ceilings, walls and the like for lighting interiors, such as for example offices, corridors, display spaces of shops, showrooms and others.
It is known that devices of the above mentioned type, manufactured according to the most disparate criteria, are commercially available and have considerable problems; these devices in fact do not allow to control light distribution and have an inefficient luminance, which is defined according to the ICI (International Commission on Illumination) standard as the luminous intensity emitted in a given direction by a surface that is illuminated by reflection (or light source) per unit projected surface (i.e., the surface normal to that direction). The above cited problems negatively affect the visual comfort of the user.
The aim of the present invention is to obviate the above cited drawbacks, by providing a luminaire in which it is possible to generate and control light distributions according to visual tasks and viewing orientations.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide optimum visual comfort and prevent deformation of reflected images, thus helping to improve said environmental comfort.
Another object of the present invention is to achieve the above aim and object with a structure that is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and has a relatively low cost.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by the present luminaire, particularly of the ceiling-mounted type or of the type for recessed fitting in ceilings, walls and the like for interior lighting, which consists of a hollow body which is shaped like a paraboloid and forms a back on an upper part and an opening on a lower part, said body accommodating a light source in its internal cavity, characterized in that the internal surface of said body is divided into sectors which form receptacles that can be engaged detachably by a plurality of reflective laminar elements in order to form various hues, chromatic compositions and/or light distributions.